Excuse Me Miss
by gneebee
Summary: He was a little surprised when he walked in the place Friday night, it was jam-packed. He headed to the bar, got himself a cold beer, and took a look around. That's when he saw her, sitting in a far corner at a small table by herself. Brick One Shot AU No Zombies


**Excuse Me Miss**

 **A/N Just a fun little one shot based on the lyrics of The Chair, thanks to texasbelle91 for the prompt!**

He'd finally gotten his act together and was feeling pretty good about life in general. It had taken him a couple of years to recover from what he'd been certain was the messiest divorce in history.

Why wouldn't it be messy? His wife had left him for his lifelong best friend and work partner.

About a year ago he'd been hired as the new sheriff in a nice little town of 30,000. Not too big, not too small. Moving had helped; it made it seem more like a true "fresh start." He'd stayed within a couple hours driving distance, so he could still maintain a close relationship with his son, but he was far enough away to make new friendships and begin what was his new life.

He'd decided it was time for him to start getting out and having a little fun. One of sis deputies, Abraham, had recommended he check out a little country bar over on East Elm. He said there was good music every Friday and Saturday night, the beers are cold and the girls are pretty.

Rick had just laughed at that, he obviously didn't know beans about women, but he didn't mind looking.

He was sick and tired of staying home every weekend, so why not? At least he could have a beer and listen to some good music.

He was a little surprised when he walked in the place Friday night, it was jam-packed. He headed to the bar, got himself a cold beer, and took a look around. That's when he saw her, sitting in a far corner at a small table by herself.

Damn, she was a true beauty, great big blue eyes, pretty blond hair, looking well put together in a bright pink sweater and tight jeans. He didn't know how he was going to meet her, but he had to think of something quick because right at this moment, there was nothing Rick Grimes wanted more than to meet her.

He had an idea and quickly made his way to her table, "Excuse me Miss, but I think you have my chair." "Oh I'm sorry," she responded, I'll move." "No, that's okay, I'll just bring over another chair, and if you don't mind, we can share the table."

"It's packed here on Friday nights," he smiled at her, "Can I drink you a buy, oh man, can I buy you a drink?" he laughed, and when she smiled he was sure his heart skipped a beat.

He came back to the table with her drink and said, 'I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." "Beth Greene, and thank you for the drink." "Anytime, nice to meet you Beth Greene, I'm Rick Grimes." "Yes I know who you are sheriff, I saw you at the school last week when you spoke to the students about the dangers of texting and driving," she smiled shyly.

"Do you work at the school Beth?" he asked her. "Yes, I transferred here from another school district last month, it seems odd I know, but I teach music and also biology," she smiled and laughed softy. "That is an interesting combinations of specialties," he smiled back, "are you waiting for someone to meet you here tonight?" "Oh a friend from work, Rosita, was supposed to meet me, but I got a text from her saying her boyfriend got the night off and she really wanted to see him, so I guess I'm stuck, I got a ride here from my neighbor because Rosita was supposed to drive me home. How about you Rick, are you waiting for someone?" she asked. "No, I'm a solo act myself, just wanted to get out of the house."

"This band is really great, aren't they? Do you know their name?" she asked as she swayed to the music. "No, but yeah, they're good," he figured everything she said was probably true because damn, she seemed perfect to him.

The band started to play a Blake Shelton tune, "Nobody But Me," and he asked her to dance. As they moved around the dance floor she said, "I love this song, it's one of my favorites." And he just looked in her eyes and said, "I like it too, it reminds of you."

He held her tight wishing he never had to let go, then looked at her again and said, "You know, you're not stuck, I'd be happy to drive you home later." "Are you sure you don't mind Rick?" she asked. "Not at all, I'd be honored if you let me," they were both smiling now.

When they sat back down, he looked her in the eye and said, "You know Beth, I like you and I'd like to get to know you better, so I think I should come clean, that wasn't really my chair." "I like you too Rick, and yes, I knew it wasn't your chair," she smiled back.

 **A/N I don't own the lyrics to The Chair, if I did I'd be rich and we'd all be drinking champagne!**


End file.
